


Trust me

by Demy (JadenPrinceton)



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenPrinceton/pseuds/Demy
Summary: Stefan has his first time with the ACTUAL Colin Ritman. That’s it. That’s the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first time writing smut so please BEAR with me! It’s also the first time in a long time I’m writing fan fiction.
> 
> *“Johnny” is UK slang for condom

Stefan sat at the edge of the bed. Pressing his hands into the plush mattress, doing anything to try and ignore the fact that he was in Colin’s bedroom and that any moment now he’d be having sex for the first time. He needed to ease his mind but his anxiety was in overdrive. 

He took a look around the room, anything to distract his mind when, suddenly, the door in front of him creaked open. Colin stepped in and closed the door behind him. He stood at the entrance for a while. Stefan could feel the weight of his eyes on him behind those glasses. Stefan swallowed hard as the other man began to move toward him, slowly, almost as to not frighten him, still studying him and his movements. Or rather, lack of. Stefan was almost completely still with his hands in his lap.

“You doing alright?” Colin broke the silence between the two. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not exactly...” To Stefan, it was more like an angel, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. “Just a little nervous is all.” Colin nodded in understanding and put his hand on Stefan’s shoulder. It lingered a little longer than usual and then slid up to his cheek. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes,” Colin’s thumb began to rub against Stefan’s cheek. “...I do.” He looked into Colin’s eyes, which were staring back at him. His face inched closer and Stefan began breathing a little heavier. They’d kissed before, but he wasn’t quite use to it yet so, Colin always took the lead. He opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes, inviting the other man to make his move. His lips made contact with the others and then slowly pulled away.

“Relax.” said Colin. “Lay back a bit, yeah?” Stefan complied and moved backward into the mattress and stared up to the ceiling. Meanwhile, Colin walked around the bed and opened what sounded like the drawer by the bedside. After some rummaging around, Colin closed the drawer and walked back over in front of Stefan.

“Lube and a Johnny.” he said, holding the items between his fingers and then setting them down beside Stefan. “We’re going to need those. For now, however...” 

Colin set a knee down on the mattress and looked down. “We need to get you nice and ready” he said as he took his glasses off and placed them high above Stefan’s head as to not let them get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been kissing for a while until Colin’s lips strayed away and began pressing against Stefan’s neck, his hands in the other mans hair, pressing him inward as he began to nibble and suck on his skin. 

Colin’s hands began to travel, tracing lines along Stefan’s chest, slowly making his way down to the crotch. He began to carefully unzip his pants and pull down to reveal his boxers, his pants removed and thrown to the side. Colin looked up at Stefan, his eyes squeezed shut and then slightly opened when he felt the lapse in touch. Colin smiled and sunk down to Stefan’s lap.

A small gasp escaped Stefan’s mouth as he felt a hand run over his bulge and another on his inner thigh. Colin placed his mouth on the bulge over the cloth of the others boxers, lightly humming and exhaling. Stefan could feel his cock begin to twitch and covered his mouth to avoid making any further noise. 

“Let it all out. I want to hear it.” murmured Colin. “I’m going to pull down the rest, ok?” 

Stefan gave him confirmation and began to feel his boxers slip downward to reveal his erect self. 

“Hmm...” Colin gave a satisfactory sound. “Should I start with my hands or my mouth?” he said. “You choose.”

“Your hands.”

“Alright then. Hands it is.” he replied. Stefan felt a hand grasp onto his shaft, which slowly started pumping upward and downward. With each movement, another sound would escape Stefan’s mouth. 

This, he was sort of use to. Whenever his father wasn’t home to barge in on him, he would take the time to fantasize and explore himself. He never thought one of his fantasies, being with his idol, would come true. Though he imagined himself being the one on his knees, not the other way around. It was certainly a nice surprise.

“Ah, you’re leaking. I can take care of that.” 

Before Stefan knew it, lips wrapped around him and a tongue pushed lightly into the slit, licking and sucking the head. Stefan raised himself slightly on his elbows to catch a glimpse, Colin took this cue to move himself back up and pressed a kiss onto Stefan’s lips, poking his tongue against them, begging for entry. Stefan obliged and immediately received the wet kiss tinged with a slightly salty flavor. 

Their tongues massaged together and Colin’s slid across the others lips, his teeth now lightly pressing down on his bottom lip. “It’s time.” he said.

Stefan exhaled.

Colin reached over to unwrap the Johnny, the wrapper crinkled and he pulled out a pink ring. He unfurled the Johnny onto his now equally erect cock, reached over again but before grabbing the next item, glanced at Stefan who had been watching him the entire time.

“I’ll guide you, don’t worry...” 

Stefan smiled and started to ease back into his earlier position, getting reacquainted with the ceiling. He closed his eyes, preparing for what was coming next.


End file.
